The present invention generally relates to a video camera and particularly to a method and apparatus for controlling a recording operation in a camcorder which includes the features of providing alarms to an operator upon misaligned focusing of the camcorder due to movement and undesired recording which occurs when the operator is taking other actions while selecting a record mode, as well as eliminating the an undesired recorded portion.
In general, when taking a picture of a moving object by using a camcorder, a user turns on a record switch, camcorder while holding the camcorder on his shoulders, and focuses on the object as he moves along. Thus, if he should unexpectedly divert his attention from the recorded activity unnecessary picture portions would be sometimes recorded, or misalignment of focusing would often occur due to abrupt movement of the camcorder.